(2S)-N-((S)-1-((S)-4-methyl-1-((R)-2-methyloxiran-2-yl)-1-oxopentan-2-yl carbamoyl)-2-phenylethyl)-2-((S)-2-(2-morpholinoacetamido)-4-phenylbutanamido)-4-methylpentanamide, commonly known as Carfilzomib is an anti-cancer drug acting as a selective proteasome inhibitor which is indicated for the treatment of patients with multiple myeloma who have received at least two prior therapies including Bortezomib and an immunomodulatory agent. It is a tetrapeptide epoxyketone and an analog of Epoxomicin.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,417,042B2 has described Carfilzomib, its analogous compounds and also process for their preparation.